A Single Kiss
by Rachel2
Summary: After Faye watches the tape showing herself as a child she runs to her room in tears. All she wants is to remember. Spike hears her crys... Can he help her? Spike/Faye (FINISHED)


**A Single Kiss**

**By Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance ^_^ (It's pure fluff this time folks!)**

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com – PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web address: http://momokileyloveshrine.cjb.net**

**- It's been awhile since I wrote a one shot, but hope you all like it! ^_^ NO LONG EXTENDING CHAPTERS!! ::cheers echo though the large crowd:: -**

**+ I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP! I made up this little ficie's idea, but other wise it's characters etc. belong to brilliant minds that now own lots of money ^^. +**

           Faye ran down the hallway tears in her eyes holding the tape in her hand. '_I can't remember…'_ Her past. Nothing would come to her mind. No matter how hard she tried. Spike, he had a past, all he wanted to do was forget it; but all she wanted to do was remember hers…

            Spike sat on the couch in the living room. His eyes were still wide with shock. She hadn't lied about being that old. He let his half-full beer can fall to the ground liquid pouring around the leg of the couch. Her room wasn't far off. Jet had gone into the docking room to work on the Swordfish leaving him to sit in silence.

            He could hear her muffled cries. '_She's actually crying…' _Spike shook his head. He never thought he'd see the day that, that tough, heartless girl would break down and cry. Bored, and having nothing else to do he got up from the mustard green couch and strolled out of the living room to go see what was wrong.

---------

            "Why… This isn't fair, I never asked for this…" Faye fell onto her bed letting her tear filled eyes fall into her pillow.

            "Faye?" Spike knocked lightly on the door as he hummed to a song that he had heard earlier. He sighed when she didn't reply and leaned against her door letting his weight relax on it as he lit up a cigarette. "I know you're in there… I could hear you crying." Spike rolled his eyes. '_I can't believe I'm actually concerned about that woman…'_

Faye inhaled though her nose slightly. Her nose was a light shade of pink and somewhat stuffy from crying. She dried her tears when she heard Spike and sat up quickly. "I let him see me cry… Of all the stupid people who could have seen me, it had to be him?" She hissed in a low voice. She took a deep breath calming her nerves and stood silently walking to the door and standing there for a moment. Why does he care, for all he knows I'm some heartless bitch that would give a damn about anything. Something though blocked her thoughts and she opened the door…

           "Ehh!" Spike flung his arms in the air trying to grab onto anything to stop his fall; but nothing was there. Instead, he fell backwards taking Faye down with him…

            "Uhh! Get off me you" Faye shouted pushing and kicking only to stop when he turned over and looked at her strait in the eyes. "I…"

           "You okay?" Spike smirked slightly. Faye's hair band had fallen out and now her bangs fell into her eyes. Not that it was a bad thing though; it made her eyes stick out more.

            "Beside the fact that you fell on top of me, I'm just peachy…" Faye grumbled looking away from his intense gaze.

            "Hmm, you look kinda cute without your headband in." Spike smiled again not even noticing he had just said that aloud. Faye's eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

           "I… Spike…" Faye's body fell limp. _'He… He just…' Faye's mind screamed for a reason, but nothing came. He had said she was… Attractive? Spike, the lunkhead?_

            "What?" Spike pushed off the ground and stood giving Faye a hand a moment later.

            "Errumm… We'll… Nothing, what do you want?" Faye couldn't let herself slip. She had already let part of herself show. The self-hidden under the mask. She wouldn't let it happen again.

            "That was you, wasn't it?" Spike gestured to the tape with a ling, distant glance.

            "I think…" Faye's eyes grew dark, and Spike could have sworn he saw tears brimming her eyes once again. "What am I saying, who knows. I can't remember a thing. They said it'd come back, but it's been five years Spike, five years of hell…" Her voice began to crack and she turned away from Spike.

            "Uh…" His eyes widened, and the next this he knew he was stepping closer. Stepping dangerously close to Faye. By the time he knew what he was doing and stopped, he could feel the heat radiating off her body. "You're mask is starting to crumble Faye…" Spike whispered in that smart, no it all voice that could always send her heart racing.

            "Shut up…" She mumbled fighting back the tears as they kept on coming. She inhaled sharply and then Spike knew for sure that she was crying. Spike wanted his cigarette back. He had let it fall from his lips when he fell and crushed it with his foot. That was his last resort.

            "Why, I'm just here to help—"

            "Ha, that's a laugh. You don't give a damn about anyone other then your precious Julia—" Faye had cut off Spike turning around tears falling freely from her eyes. Spike only returned her actions and cut her off again.

            "Don't blame her for my actions… You would feel the same way if you were me. So don't even say something like that." Spike's eyes seemed almost hurt by her words. He covered it with a smile. "Look at you…" He shook his head, hesitantly bring his hand to her face and drying her tears.

            Faye took a step back at first not knowing what he was doing only to have Spike begin to fallow her in his steps. "What…"

            "You're a wreck… " Spike smiled again. She had never seen this side of him before, yet then again, he hadn't ever seen this side of her either. As she stepped away, he only shook his head. "Don't… Don't be afraid of me." He kept walking closer as she pulled away. Soon Faye found herself with nowhere to go. She fell against the cold wall.

            Her eyes began to tear again and her heart was racing. Faye's body began to shake, not sure whether to run away, or to fall into his arms. "Please… Don't…" She didn't know what he was go to do, her door was on automatic, and slid shut. _'No, please… What is he going to do?'_

            Faye closed her eyes shut tightly as Spike put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from the wall only to pull her close in an embrace. "Don't cry… It doesn't fit you…" Spike wrapped his arms rightly around her waist absorbing her warmth.

            "You should talk…" Faye sighed back. She couldn't help it. She didn't know why, but she just fell into his arms, she let him hold her. Console her.

            "Hmm, but you don't know me that well. How do you know this part of the hidden me? I could always act like this, you wouldn't know because you never act like this." He chuckled lightly marveling the way she molded to his body perfectly.

            "Stop acting like an ass…" She mumbled making his lips curve into a mischievous smile.

            "Love you too." He joked as she pulled away. Spike looked into his green eyes. They were hypnotizing, drawing him closer, and closer, until before even he knew it. He had kissed her.

            Shock dwelled over the two of them. A long silence, and then Spike's lips, returned to Faye's. Faye's heart pulled and she returned the kiss just as strongly as he did. 

            "Spike…" Faye trailed off as his lips brushed against her flushed cheeks and nibbled on her neck lightly.

            "Hmm?" He sighed not paying attention to what she was whispering. All he knew was that this felt right. She in his arms, her whispering his name, Faye wanting nothing more than to be loved by Spike Spiegel felt right to him. 

            "Why, why are you doing this?" Faye managed before he bright his lips to meet hers again with more intensity then before.

            He smiled slightly before pulling away. "Because sometimes feelings chance… People change, and I figured out what I want…" He let his hand run through her silky, violet colored hair before putting his forehead to hers. "You."

**+ -^_^- ::blush:: He loves her ^__^. Haa, anyways! REVIEW FOLKS!!! I WANT YOU TOOO REVIEWWWW… And of course continue to enjoy my work. Tell Me Who I Am, is doing good, along with the still (non-posted) Protecting the Enemy(5 chapters and counting!) Also, I'm thinking there will be another one shot Christmas tale on it's way! ::people cheer again:: -_-' Heh… ENJOY EVERYONE!! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT THANKSGIVING! +**


End file.
